Iura Arata
Perfil thumb|250px|Iura Arata *'Nombre:' 井浦新 (いうら あらた) *'Nombre (''romaji):' Iura Arata *'También conocido como:' ARATA (debut-2011) *'Profesión:' Actor, Modelo y Diseñador de moda *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Tokio, Japón *'Estatura:' 183cm *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Signo zodiacal:' Virgo *'Familia:' Esposa y dos hijos *'Agencia:' Ten Carat Dramas *Nippon Noir: Keiji Y no Hanran (NTV, 2019) *BRIDGE: Hajimari wa 1995.1.17 Kobe (Fuji TV, 2019) *Les Miserables (Fuji TV, 2019) *Kenko de Bunkatekina Saiteigendo no Seikatsu (Fuji TV-KTV, 2018) *Unnatural (TBS, 2018) *High and Low - The Story of S.W.O.R.D 2 (Hulu, 2016) *Henkan Koshonin Itsuka, Okinawa wo Torimodosu (NHK BS Premium, 2017) *Contrail (NHK, 2016) *Tantei no Tantei (Fuji TV, 2015) *Dososei (TBS, 2014) *O-Soshiki de Aimashou (NHK, 2014) *Kanata no Ko (WOWOW, 2013) *Koi (TBS, 2013) *Shima no Sensei (NHK, 2013) *Biblia Koshodou no Jiken Techou (Fuji TV, 2013) ep.7 *Rich Man, Poor Woman SP (Fuji TV, 2013) *Rich Man, Poor Woman (Fuji TV, 2012) *Taira no Kiyomori (NHK, 2012) *Mitsu no Aji ~A Taste Of Honey~ (Fuji TV, 2011) *Ningen Konchuki (WOWOW, 2011) *Hi wa Mata Noboru (TV Asahi, 2011) *Saigo no Bansan (TV Asahi, 2011) *Mori no Asagao (TV Tokyo, 2010) *Kikoku (TBS, 2010) *Chase (NHK, 2010) *News Sokuho wa Nagareta (Fuji TV NEXT, 2009) *Keiji no Genba 2 (NHK, 2009) *Saigo no Senpan (NHK, 2008) Películas *Miyamoto kara Kimi e (2019) *Kohaku (2019) *Red Snow (2019) *Tomerareruka, Oretachi wo (2018) *The Chrysanthemum and the Guillotine (2018) *The Negotiator: Behind The Reversion of Okinawa (2018) *Niwatori Star (2018) *Waiting for the Moon (2017) *Hikari (2017) *High & Low The Movie 2 End of Sky (2017) *High & Low: The Movie (2016) *Shirakawayofune (2015) *The Mourner (2015) *Fushigina Misaki no Monogatari (2014) *Like Father, Like Son (2013) *Miroku (2013) *Gakutai no Usagi (2013) *Ji,Ekusutorimu, Sukiyaki (2013) *Sayonara Keikoku (2013) *Sennen no Yuraku (2013) *Yokomichi Yonosuke (2013) *Su-chan Mai-chan Sawako-san (2013) *11.25 Jiketsu no Hi: Mishima Yukio to Wakamono-Tachi (2012) *Bakugyaku Kazoku: Bakugyaku Famiglia (2012) *Kazoku no Kuni (2012) *Kaien Hoteru · Buru (2012) *Torso (2010) *Yukizuri no Machi (2010) *Kimi ni Todoke (2010) *Hanamizuki (2010) *Zatoichi the Last (2010) *Caterpillar (2010) *Solanin (2010) *Shibuya (2010) *Air Doll (2009) *20th Century Boys 3: Redemption (2009) *Urutora Mirakuru Rabu Sutori (2009) *20th Century Boys 2: The Last Hope (2009) *Snakes and Earrings (2008) *20th Century Boys 1: Beginning of the End (2008) *John Rabe (2008) *Suna no Kage (2008) *Niju Seiki Shonen (2008) *The Red Army (2007) *The Yakiniku Movie: Bulgogi (2007) *Yuheisha - terorisuto (2007) *Mayonaka no Yaji-san Kita-san (2005) *Gina K (2005) *Aoi Kuruma (2004) *Ping Pong (2002) *Distance (2001) *Hakata Movie: Chinchiromai (2000) *Shady Grove (1999) *After Life (1998) Teatro *'2009:' Ghosts of Murray Hill (マレーヒルの幻影 舞台) Anuncios *'2013:' Daiwa House *'2012:' Megane Top *'2012:' Morinaga Milk Industry "Mount Rainie" *'2011:' Yakult *'2011:' Kewpie Corp. *'2010:' Kowa Company *'2009:' PlayStation 3 *'2007:' UNIQLO *'2002:' Suntory *'2002:' Fuji Television *'2000:' Trygroup Inc. Vídeos Musicales *Scha Dara Parr (スチャダラパー) - Lights camera action / ライツカメラアクション (2008) Reconocimientos *'2018 96th Television Drama Academy Awards:' Mejor actor de reparto por Unnatural *'2012 55th Blue Ribbon Awards:' Mejor actor de reparto por Kazoku no Kuni *'2010 65th Television Drama Academy Awards:' Mejor actor de reparto por Chase *'2009 24th Takasaki Film Festival:' Mejor actor por Air Doll *'2003 17th Takasaki Film Festival:' Mejor actor de reparto por Ping Pong *'1999 14th Takasaki Film Festival: Premio al nuevo artista Curiosidades *'''Educación: Tokyo Keizai University (abandonó). *A la edad de diecinueve años entró en la industria del entretenimiento después de haber sido reconocido por una oficina de modelos como resultado de la colección de marcas indie. En el momento de su debut, trabajó con su nombre real, y luego utilizó ARATA como su nombre artístico. *Estaba haciendo el trabajo de actuación como un trabajo conmemorativo *Solía escribir su nombre en japonés como ARATA usando letras mayúsculas. *Ha sido modelo en portadas de revista como MEN'S NON-NO, an・an, smart, CHECK MATE, asayan, entre otras. *En la segunda mitad de la década de 1990, apareció en la colección de París como modelo principal de la temporada, y siempre en la colección de Tokio. *En noviembre de 1998, abrió su propia marca "REVOLVER". Dentro de REVOLVER, también estaba una llamada "FARRELL", una línea de lanzamiento pequeña. En 2007, la marca fue renombrada como independiente con su propia marca "ELNEST CREATIVE ACTIVITY". *Cambió su nombre artístico a su verdadero nombre Iura Arata en enero de 2012. *Su línea de moda se llama Elnest Creative Activity. *Es un fotógrafo talentoso. Su primera exposición individual de fotografía se abrió en 2012. *En octubre de 2012 cuando el director de cine Wakamatsu Koji falleció, Arata se vio muy afectado y fue invitado por la familia del director a decir unas palabras en su funeral. *El 8 de abril de 2013 fue nombrado embajador del Kyoto National Museum. Enlaces *Perfil (Ten Carat) *Instagram Oficial *Wikipedia en Japonés Galería Iura Arata.jpg Iura Arata 2.jpg Iura Arata 3.jpg Iura Arata 4.jpg Iura Arata 5.jpg Iura Arata 8.jpg Iura Arata 6.jpg Iura Arata 7.jpg Categoría:Ten Carat Categoría:JActor Categoría:JModelo